


Spadek Sharpe’a

by dieOtter



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Strzelcy zastanawiają się, komu Sharpe zapisałby swój majątek.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Spadek Sharpe’a

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na Fikaton 2020 na Forum Literackim Mirriel.

**Spadek Sharpe’a**

— Chłopaki, słyszeliście?  
Nikt z Chosen Men nie podniósł nawet głowy. Ben Perkins, najmłodszy w oddziale, średnio dwa razy dziennie ekscytował się czymś, co niespecjalnie budziło zainteresowanie pozostałych.  
— Tak, chłopcze? — mruknął w końcu Dan Hagman, choć bardziej z uprzejmości niż szczerej chęci usłyszenia wiadomości kolegi.  
— Pułkownik MacNally zapisał cały swój majątek swojemu sierżantowi!  
Głowy pozostałych Chosen Men podniosły się jak na komendę.  
— Cały? — powtórzył jak echo Tongue.  
— Calusieńki!  
Przed oczyma wszystkich strzelców natychmiast stanęła sylwetka pułkownika Royal Scotts w idealnie skrojonym mundurze, z bogato zdobioną szablą u boku, dosiadającego pysznego wierzchowca pełnej krwi.  
— Wygląda na to, że stary Buchanan jest teraz bogaty jak książę. — Cooper wypowiedział to, o czym wszyscy w tej chwili myśleli.  
— Może kiedyś postawi choć kolejkę? — rozmarzył się Tongue.  
— Raczej nie tobie — zakpił Harris w odpowiedzi. — Nie jesteś Szkotem.  
— A skąd wiesz? — zachichotał Cooper. — Może jego dziad nazywał się MacTongue?  
— Ciekawe, czy sierżant Harper by się z nami podzielił, gdyby dostał taki spadek — odezwał się ponownie Perkins, który zdążył już tymczasem złapać oddech.  
— Figę byś zobaczył, i ty, i Harps. Ramona od razu zabrałaby wszystko — roześmiał się Harris.  
— Chyba, że by jej nie powiedział. — Perkins nie był gotowy tak łatwo rezygnować z marzeń.  
— Ramonie? — Cooper popukał się w głowę.  
— No to może Ramona by się z nami podzieliła? Lubi nas przecież. Gdybyśmy tak od dziś zaczęli sami robić sobie pranie…  
— Zapominacie o jednej rzeczy, panowie — wtrącił się milczący dotąd Hagman.  
Spojrzenia strzelców natychmiast skierowały się na niego. Stary strzelec uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— A no o tym, że Pat żadnego spadku nie dostanie. Major Sharpe jest przecież biedny jak mysz kościelna.  
Tongue i Perkins westchnęli chórem. W duchu wiedzieli, że Daniel ma rację, ale i tak trudno było im pogodzić się z poczuciem, że właśnie przeszedł im koło nosa spadek Sharpe’a.


End file.
